This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Administrative Core Specific Aim: To strengthen administrative structure and accountability of the HSREP. This will be accomplished through the designation of a new PI and PC to provide direction and increase interaction with other NCRR programs. Other means include a new EAC to offer guidance and oversight for the next five years, a Steering Committee to lend the highest level of institutional authority to support implementation of INBRE, an Evaluation Core to monitor progress, and enhanced mentoring activities to meet junior investigators'needs.